


My Dearest Dean...

by CalicoCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoiler for season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' goodbye letter to Dean.</p><p>(I am aware some things don't line up with everything Cas' said, I'm just very lazy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Dean...

My dearest Dean,

Once you read this, I will have perished. Knowing this I feel like I should express the feelings that have been taunting me. 

I realise how everything I have done recently, is wrong. It was wrong to pretend to be a false God. It was wrong how I treated you, my family. I have chosen therefore to release these souls I trapped inside myself. I dearly fear I will not survive doing so, as to why I’m writing you this letter.

I feel the need to express my apologies in special to you, Dean, as I felt great feelings towards you. At first I didn’t understand the feelings I felt, but then I realised that even though I have fallen so deeply and disobeyed my father, it was all worth it because after all of that I had you. 

I am aware of and respect the anger you might feel towards me for what I did, but I hope you can forgive me after all, for I did not intend to ever hurt you in such manner as I have done. 

Please, accept my apologies and accept the my token of love I have included with this letter. I would greatly appreciate it if you were to wear it, although I would understand if you don’t. 

I realise I should have revealed my true feelings for you before, but I always feared of your rejection. As it seems, I don’t have anything left to lose now, I thought I might as well express those feelings.

Hereby my goodbye to you Dean Winchester. I will dearly hope for us to meet again in heaven someday, although not too soon.

Yours truly,  
Castiel

Dean held up the pendant that was included with the letter. I was a regular band with a small pendant in the shape of two wings. He clutched it to his chest and sniffled. 

‘Cas you son of a bitch, couldn’t even say it in my face.’ He cursed up at the sky. A few tears had fallen down his cheeks, his eyes still damp. He wiped the tears away and put the letter aside. He pulls unclasps the necklace from Cas and puts it around his neck, the pendant hanging just a little bit underneath the amulet he got from Sam all those years ago. 

At that moment Sam walked outside and saw Dean leaning against the Impala’s hood, hand resting on his upper chest, head tilted towards the sky. He spotted a letter lying next to him on the hood an immediately suspected it being from Castiel. 

‘Dean.’ He said, making his presence known. His brother looked up at him and he gave him his trademark reassuring smile. 

‘Don’t you dare go give me the ‘I am sorry for your loss’ and ‘It’s gonna be okay’ speech.’ Sam chuckled and sat down next to him on the hood. 

‘I’m gonna miss that angel.’

‘Yeah, yeah me too.’


End file.
